Prisoner
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: There are three big kingdoms, each having two sons. There's the Kaiba  kingdom, Ryou Kingdom, and the Mutou kingdom, also known as the  Yu-Gi-Oh kingdom. They find out that war isn't a game and friends are  more important than Kaiba thought. Full summary
1. War is here

**_Here it is! My Yu-Gi-Oh story. XD_**

_**Summary:**_

There are three big kingdoms, each having two sons. There's the Kaiba kingdom, Ryou Kingdom, and the Mutou kingdom, also known as the Yu-Gi-Oh kingdom. They find out that war isn't a game and friends are more important than Kaiba thought. Dreams really do mean something. So does the colors gold and silver. Kaiba has to trust someone who he tried to stay away from, after he asked what his dream met. Becoming  
>prisoners isn't a big deal. To the Mutou brothers, it's just a game and a game that they would win if they wanted to get back to their<br>kingdom alive. A girl also figures something out. Her sister shows the true Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi. Duelist that'll do anything to win, but  
>her sister changes the truth to make it were it looks like Kaiba doesn't care. Now Kaiba lays his life in her hands and she, a Yu-Gi-Oh princess will win this game.<p>

**_Aiden-Seto Kaiba_**  
><strong><em> Baki-Joey Wheeler<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one, War is here.<strong>_  
><em>

_**No Pov.-War party**_

The biggest party in the world. It was a party that looked like a ball, but it wasn't. It was a war party. The king called this party because he had captured the prince of the other country. The king sat on his throne. His wife sat next to him and his two sons stood on each side of them. One on the king's side and the other on the side of the queen's side. They watched everyone. A girl stood at the bottom of the steps, watching the two princes. Their mom nodded and they went to join the girl. They went and the girl started to joke around. The king stood and everyone stopped talking.

"We have captured Gozaburo older son." Everyone clapped other than the two son's and their friend. The king motioned for a guard to come in, pushing in a guy that was the same age as the group. You couldn't see his eyes, but he was wearing prince clothes and also had two letters on a bracelet that was the color of the Kaiba kingdom. The two letters were the first letters of his first and last name. SK, Seto Kaiba, prince of the Kaiba kingdom. One of the princes watched Seto, who looked up and glared at the small prince. Seto tried to get out and he yelled two names.

"Yami! Yugi!" It scared the shorter prince. The taller one placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yugi, ignore Kaiba. He shouldn't scare you." Yugi nodded and looked at Seto who gave up. Seto looked at the ground and tears fell to the ground. Someone ran up to Kaiba from behind the king.

"Prince!" He yelled as two guards came and grabbed his arms. "Let me go! Kaiba!" Then he stopped and glared at Yugi. "I hate you!" The guards pushed him to the ground right next to his prince. The king walked over and stood in front of the two boys.

"Who is this?" He asked the prince. The prince looked up.

"He's nothing. Just let him go." The boy looked at Seto and wondered what he met. The king motioned for them to bring the two to the prison.

**_No Pov.-Kaiba kingdom_**

The Kaiba kingdom was weeping. Two poor teens, a female and male sat on the front steps of a house. The house had a last name on the door. Wheeler. The girl was crying the most.

"Joey, Joey! Why did you have to go with Kaiba! You should of let him go alone!" Another girl walked up and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
>"Sorry Serenity. About Joey." Serenity nodded.<p>

"Don't worry Mai." She looked up. "He has to come back."

The king of the Kaiba kingdom sat on his throne. He sighed and stared forward. He told someone to go get a messager so he could send a message to the king of the Ryou kingdom. He then sent a message to that kingdom to save his son. That was a big mistake.

_**No Pov-Ryou kingdom**_

"Bakura! Ryo!" The king of the Ryou kingdom called the princes. The two walked up and nodded to their father. "There's someone I would like you two go get."

**_No Pov.-Yu-gi-oh kingdom_**

Seto sat in his prison, watching his tears hit the ground. After a while, a guard came and got him. Then they went to see the king.

"Welcome Seto Kaiba. I am King Yugi. Welcome." Kaiba just nodded.

"What do you want?" The king sighed.

"You're going to go stay with my niece." Seto looked at the king.

"What do mean? I'm a enemy to you." The king looked at Kaiba.

"She has asked for you and your servant." Seto looked confused.

"You'll be leaving in the morning." Then Kaiba was sent back to his  
>prison.<p>

The next day Seto Kaiba was took to the front of the castle. Joey Wheeler went with him.

"Master! Are you sure you'll do this?" Seto nodded, not smiling. He was thinking about his brother. He sighed and looked to the sky. He felt sad for failing his brother. The two made their way toward were they were staying.

Two guards followed them and two boys caught Seto's eyes. They were twins and they both had white hair.

"The Ryou twins." He muttered.

"Forward Aiden and Baki." The guards said. It confused the prince, but then remembered that was what he was going to be known as. He wasn't Seto Kaiba anymore and Joey wasn't Joey Wheeler. They had both got haircuts and they both looked different. It was told that Yugi and Yami's cousin had can into town and was visiting their cousin Rei. Seto sighed and looked forward as they stopped in front of a house. Then they walked in.

"Hello there!" A maid said as the two walked in. "You must be our guest! Aiden and Baki!" Seto nodded.

"I'm Aiden and this is my servant Baki." The maid nodded.

"I shall go get Miss. Rei." The maid smiled. She ran up the steps.

A girl was singing in her room. She was working on her long curly brown hair. She worked on her hair. She had already gotten dressed. She wasn't very good at her hair. She sighed and called a maid to do her hair. Another maid walked in.

"They're here ma'am." The girl nodded.

"I'll be there soon." The maid nodded and left.

Seto and Joey sat down stairs. Seto had his eyes closed.

"Wha?" Joey said as he quickly sat up. Kaiba could now hear footsteps. He opened his eyes. They widened. A girl came down the stairs in a long dress the color of the Yu-Gi-Oh kingdom. The dress was the color of the pink in Yugi and Yami's hair, then a thick yellow line at her waist. Then the rest was black.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rei." Kabia stood and nodded.

"I'm-"

"Seto Kaiba." Rei smiled. "I was there you know. At the party I was with some friends. I felt sorry for you. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it." Seto was surprised. He didn't understand. Rei smiled. Then she snapped. A maid came in.

"Yes ma'am?" Rei smiles again.

"Please show the boy's their rooms." The maid nodded. She and the two boys left the room.

Rei sighed and walked back upstairs. She walked toward her room.

"I don't understand myself sometimes." She stopped when she heard Kaiba's voice. Rei turned around and looked at Kaiba.

"Seto! When did you get there?" She asked. He didn't smile.

"Does it matter? You smile to much." Rei said. She didn't answer. Then Kaiba walked over.

"Why did you do it? You could of let us stay in prison." Rei sighed.

"I don't know." She said. Kaiba sighed. Then he walked past. Rei felt him tough her arm. Then he disappeared.

The Ryou twins were busy looking for Seto and Joey. They kept looking. A group of royals walked the street. The two twins didn't know these royals which was weird. The Ryou twins were hunters and knew everyone. They followed the royals.

"I'm-"

"Seto Kaiba." The rest of it went out the twins ears.

"That's them. The prince and the servant." The younger twin said. The older nodded.

"Right Ryo. What's you're plan." Ryo sighed.

"Didn't think about that Bakura." He said. Bakura sighed.

"I got it Ryo." Ryo nodded to his brother.

Later that night, Seto and Joey went to sleep.

_**No Pov.-Yu-Gi-Oh castle, earlier.**_

The two princes had a blast. Yami was confused when his cousin asked for Seto Kaiba and his servant. He cornered her and asked what she was thinking. She didn't answer and tried to get away. Yami pushed her to the wall. He felt angry and hate went though all his veins and vessels. Rei's eyes went wide and she looked at her cousin.

"Yami?" Tears came to her eyes as a girl came over.

"Yami! Come on." Yami sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Sorry Téa." Then he gave Rei a glare. The two walked away.

Yami felt guilty. He sighed. A alarm went off, telling everyone that Rei was in danger. Yami sat up, changed and ran to Yugi's room. "Yugi! Rei's in trouble!" Yami called. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He nodded.

"Let me go!" Rei called as a soldier from the Ryou kingdom grabbed her. Seto ran into the room and glared at the Ryou twins. A group of soldiers ran into the room, wearing the color of Kaiba. Rei looked at Seto. Fear was in her eyes.

"Prince Kaiba!" One of the soldiers called. Kaiba looked at his soldiers, then left the room, commanding the soldiers to bring her to his kingdom as a prisoner.

Yami and Yugi were to late. They had left alone. No one was home. Yami stepped forward and then he tripped a trap. Yami now hung from a tree.

"Yami!" Yugi called as a Kaiba soldier came behind him. Then everything went black.

**_No Pov.-Kaiba Kingdom_**

"A princess and both princes! Good job Ryou twins and my son!" Gozaburo said. "Is there anything you would like?" He asked the twins and his son. The twins wanted money. Kaiba wanted something else.

"I want the princess." That made Rei look up. Gozaburo was confused.

"The girl? Why?" He asked.

"I have no reason father." Seto responded. Gozaburo sighed and nodded.

"She's all yours." Seto smirked.

The two princes went to prison and Rei went with Kaiba. She was crying. She was still in her dress, but it had tore. Seto held her arm, making sure that she couldn't escape. He had to drag her and then he stopped after he got tried and to mad to do it anymore.

"Walk." Rei shook her head no. Seto looked at Rei. Then he glared at her. "Walk." Rei sighed and started to walk. Seto then walked again.

She hated the feeling of being prisoner. She wondered why Kaiba took her as a prize. She now wore a dress the color of the Kaiba kingdom. Her hair color was dyed the color of Kaiba's hair. The dress was like her old one. It was brown and blue. Also it had silver at the bottom. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she started to cry again. After she finished crying, the dresser was covered in tears. She then saw a little boy at the door.

"What's wrong ma'am?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She said as she wiped her eyes. The boy walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry. There's a reason big brother placed you here. It'll be ok." Rei nodded.

"You"re Seto's brother?" The boy nodded and smiled.

"Mokuba Kaiba at your service." He said with a smile. Rei nodded again.

"I'm sorry Mokuba." Mokuba nodded.

"It's ok."

Seto Kaiba stood outside of Rei's room. He sighed and walked away. Mokuba always trusted everyone. He entered his room and laid on the couch, not wanting to walk anymore.

"She's one of us now. Not a Yu-Gi-Oh royal." He muttered. "Now I am ok." Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes. Then after a while he fell  
>asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>How is i? XD I had fun writing this. :D<br>_**


	2. Dreams

_**I didn't think that would work XD Cool. Here's chapter two. Yes Duke invented Dice. Don't tease me. Yeah, I don't think that Vocaloid would be in the time period that they're in. Whatever. Read and Review! XD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter two, Dreams<em>**

'Seto! Big brother!'

'Seto! Help!'

'Seto! You creep!'

'R-Rei! She's dead!' A bored Seto Kaiba sat at a table with Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba. Rei's body laid on a table close by. Seto didn't seem to care.

'So?' He said. 'She's just a girl. There are many girls in the world.' Yami broke the table.

'She was your wife and my sister! She didn't need to die!' Seto laughed.

'The thing is, I killed her. She was really annoying! She needed to die!' Kaiba placed his hands up from under the table. They were covered with blood from Rei's body. Then a laugh appeared and the seen changed.

Rei was alone, crying. She was singing and she laid on someone.

'K-Kaiba.' She muttered. 'Don't leave me! I don't want you to leave!' Someone walked up and placed his blood covered hands on her shoulder.

"You are about to join him.' Then Rei screamed and died.

Kaiba woke up and closed his eyes. He sighed and saw Rei next to him.

"Rei?" Seto muttered. Rei looked at him.

"Kaiba? Are you ok?" she asked. He looked the other way.

"I'm alright." He muttered. "What do you want?" Rei sighed and sat up.

"Why?" She asked. Kaiba looked at her.

"Why? I was just returning your kindness." Rei sighed.

"Men!" She then got up and ran away. Kaiba watched her go.

**Duke Devlin Pov.-The middle of nowhere**

Tired, no water, and sand. Lots of Sand. My hair was down, which didn't make me happy. Traveling to create dice was hard. Traveling back is worst. I sighed as I tried to put my hair back up. My ears had two cubes hanging from my ears. They showed my love for the things called dice. It was finally time for me to visit the Yu-Gi-Oh brothers. They would be so excited to try the dice and the cards that Pegasus gave me. The new games would be way fun to play. I can't wait!

**No Pov.-Yami and Yugi's prison**

"Yugi. Stop crying. Don't show them your tears." Yami said to his brother. Yugi kept crying.

"I-I c-can't." A soldier walked over and placed two trays of food for the brothers. The solider had a hood on. She looked at them.

"Bye Princes. I'll see you later." At the last second, Yami saw her hair. It was the same color as his. She was a member of the Yu-Gi-Oh kingdom.

**Rei Pov.-Kaiba's spare room**

"The number one princess in the world, know how to treat me that way, okay?" I whispered. I then gave up singing and placed my head on the dresser. I sighed and stood, then walked to the door. I gasped as I saw Kaiba next to the door.

"Kaiba!" Kaiba smirked.

"Singing? Is that a habit?" I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Does it matter?" I looked at Kaiba. He looked confused.

"I guess not." He walked into my room and looked around. "Is there something you would like?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm fine. Can I get some sleep?" I walked to my bed and laid down. Kaiba left the room. I then cried myself to sleep.

**Kaiba Pov-Hallway**

I felt like a terrible host. She cried herself to sleep and I felt guilty. That wasn't like Seto Kaiba. My brother walked over.

"Seto? What do you think of Rei?" I looked at Mokuba and wondered what he met.

"She's just a girl." I hated myself right after I said that. It remind me if my dream. "I-I." Then I looked at the ground. A soldier walked by, her hood on. Mokuba tripped and her cloak came off. She turned and looked at us. Her hair was like the Yugi twins. Pink at bottom, black, and yellow on the top. Her eyes were gold and blinded me. I looked into Rei's room and saw that her hair color changed back. She now looked like herself, since her outfit changed too. I looked like myself again. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"Kaiba and Mokuba. You saw and trapped our princes and my sister. You shall come with me!" Her eyes glowed Rei's silver color. I blacked out.

**No Pov.-Rei's room.**

The girl sighed as the two boy's disappeared. Then she walked into Rei's room.

"Sis, hey Sis. Wake up." She said as she shook Rei's shoulders. Rei sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at the girl.

"Ren? That you?" The girl nodded.

"I've got a surprise. Come with me." Rei nodded and stood. Ren helped her out into the hall and opened a red portal. They went into it.

**No Pov.-Kabia castle?**

Rei rubbed her eyes. Then she did it again. Seto and Mokuba were tied to a pole. They were knocked out, but still alive. Ren disappeared and came back with Yami and Yugi. Rei was sitting under Kaiba with her hands on his jacket he always wore. He looked different. He wore a black shirt and a dark blue jacket. A card hung from his neck. Mokuba had a matching one. He looked like a little kid. Yami looked more like Yugi. They both wore a white shirt with a blue jacket. Yami's jacket hung on his shoulders. Both brothers had blue pants on, the uniform for a school. Kaiba's pants were black. Rei looked at her sister.

"Ren. Why did you do this to them?" Ren looked back.

"To show you the real Seto Kaiba." Rei was confused. "He isn't who you think. He's a evil man." Rei shook her head no.

"No he's not. He's not like that!" Ren grinned.

"He doesn't care about anything other than his self. Mokuba isn't important to him at all. He wouldn't do anything if Mokuba was in trouble." Rei stood. She glared at her sister. Rei stood.

"Sister. I don't believe you." She looked at Kaiba. "I might not know him, but he's to nice to betray anyone." Ren laughed. Then she snapped. It showed Yami dueling Kaiba in the duelist kingdom. Kaiba stood at the edge. He would fall if Yami attacked. Yami attacked and transformed into Yugi, who yelled stop. Then Kaiba won.

"See sister?" Ren said. "Kaiba will do anything to win!" Then Kaiba was in his first duel with Yami. Kaiba was laughing, insane from waiting.

"Hurry up Yugi! You have no chance to win!" Yami looked at Kaiba. Then he smirked.  
>"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" Then Yami placed down the cards and then Yami used Exodia to win. Then it changed. There was Kaiba and<br>a girl. She was talking to him and then she handed him a god card. Then Kaiba smirked and asked her a question. Then she answered. Kaiba smirked and walked away.

"Do you understand sister?" Ren asked. Rei shook her head no.

"I don't understand." Then her eyes glew blue. Now Kaiba was staring at the necklace on his neck. He sighed and held it tight.  
>"Pegasus. I will save Mokuba and Kaiba corp." He carefully looked at who entered out of the corner of his eyes.<p>

"Surrender Kaiba." Kaiba placed two disk into his case, close it, then placed it his lap. Then he turned.

"Or what you traitor." Kaiba stood and smirked, then jumped out the window. Then it transformed to when Kaiba was dueling Yami. He sighed and stepped back.

"I'll do whatever I have to. I have to win this to save Mokuba." Kaiba kept walking until he almost fell. He looked a bit nervous, but then caught his cool._ This is all for Mokuba!_

* * *

><p><strong>A little off, but I just got to season two. XD Review please!<strong>


End file.
